harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of locations in other languages
Blackpool (Lancashire, UK) * Dutch: Het zwarte/grote meer * Faroese: Blackpool * French: Blackpool * German: Blackpool * Hebrew: בלקפול * Latin: Nigrum Stagnum * Lithuanian: Juodasis Ežeras * Norwegian: Blackpool * Polish: Blackpool * Portuguese (Brazil): Lago Negro * Portuguese (Portugal): Blackpool The Burrow * Bulgarian: "Хралупата" Khra'lupata, "The Hollow". * Catalan: El Cau * Chinese (PRC): 陋居 (Lòujū, "burrow") * Croatian: Jazbina ''(literal) * Czech: ''Doupě * Danish: Vindelhuset ''(the spiral house) * Dutch: ''Het Nest (literal) * Estonian: Jäneseurg * Faroese: Kaninholan ''(literal) * Finnish: ''Kotikolo * French: Le Terrier (literal) * German: Der Fuchsbau * Greek, Modern: Το Μπάρροου (To Mpárroou) * Hebrew: המחילה * Hungarian: Az Odú ("The Den") * Icelandic: Hreysið ("The Hovel") * Italian: La Tana * Japanese: 隠れ穴 (Kakure Ana, lit. "Hiding Hole") * Latvian: Midzeņi * Lithuanian: Landynė * Norwegian: Hiet (literal) * Polish: Nora (literal) * Portuguese: A Toca (literal) * Romanian: Vizuina * Russian: Нора (nora) * Serbian: Јазбина (Jazbina) * Slovak: Brloh ''("den") * Slovenian: ''Jazbina (literal) * Spanish: La Madriguera * Swedish: Kråkboet ("Crow's Nest") * Thai: บ้านโพรงกระต่าย * Turkish: Kovuk (Hollow) * Ukrainian: Барліг ("Barlig", means "Den") * Vietnamese: Trang trại Hang Sóc ("Squirrel Den Farm") Cokeworth * French: Carbones-les-Mines * German: Cokeworth * Hebrew: ‏קוקוורת'‏ * Hungarian: "Porf-Esek" (sound like "porfészek" meaning "dustnest", and like "port eszek" meaning "I'm eating dust") * Latin: Carbonedignum (with error: "-worth" in English placenames does not mean "value" but comes from an word meaning a land enclosure.) * Lithuanian: Koukvortas * Norwegian: Koksheim * Polish: Cokeworth * Portuguese (Portugal): Cokeworth Diagon Alley * Bulgarian: "Диагон-али" (Diagon-ali, Диагонали without a hyphen means "Diagonals"). * Catalan: Ronda d'Alla * Chinese (PRC): 对角巷 (Duìjiǎoxiàng', "Diagonal Lane") * Chinese (Hong Kong): 斜角巷 (Xiéjiǎoxiàng', "Angle Lane") * Croatian : Zakutna ulica * Czech: Příčná ulice * Danish: Diagonalstræde ''(literal, however "Diagonalstræde" is not a pun in Danish language) * Dutch: ''de Wegisweg ("The road is gone" or "gone is gone". ''The latter interpretation can in Dutch be used to say that the stuff for sale is limited (or even unique) so you have to be quick to buy it before somebody else does. A lot of street names also end with "weg" in the Netherlands since it does also mean "road" after all).'' * Estonian: Diagoni allee * Faroese: Skákgøta * Finnish: Viistokuja * French: Chemin de Traverse * Georgian:მრუდე ქუჩა * German: Winkelgasse (angle lane) * Greek, Ancient: ὁ στενωπὸς διάγων (ʰo stenōpòs diágōn, Diagonal Lane)) * Greek, Modern: Διαγώνιος Αλέα (Diagṓnios Aléa) * Hebrew: סמטת דיאגון * Hindi: छू मंतर गली (Chū mantara galī, "Touching Mantar street"; Chūmantara galī means "Vanish Alley)) * Hungarian: Abszol út (written in one word it means absolute; "út" means road) * Icelandic: Skástræti (Crooked street) * Italian: Diagon Alley * Japanese: ダイアゴン横丁 (Daiagon Yokochō; literal) * Korean : 다이애건 앨리 (Daiegŏ''n Eli''; literal) * Latin: Angiportum Diagonion * Latvian: Diagonaleja * Lithuanian: Skersinis skersgatvis * Norwegian: Diagonallmenningen * Persian: کوچه دیاگون (pronounced /ku.ʧɛ.jɛ di.a.ɡon/) * Polish: 'Ulica Pokątna'' (pronounced /ˈu.li.ʦa pɔ.ˈkɑ̃t.na/)'' * Portuguese (Portugal): Diagon-Al ("diagonal" in Portuguese means diagonal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Beco Diagonal (Diagonal Alley) * Romanian: Aleea Diagon * Russian: Косой переулок (Kosoĭ pereulok) * Serbian: Dijagon Aleja * Slovak: Šikmá ulička (Oblique Alley) * Slovenian: Prečna ulica (Crossing Alley) * Spanish: Callejón Diagon (literal) * Swedish: Diagongränden * Thai: ตรอกไดแอกอน * Turkish: Diagon Yolu (Diagon Road) * Ukrainian: Алея Діаґон (Aleya Diagon) * Vietnamese: Hẻm Xéo (Oblique/Diagonal Alley) * Welsh: Y Lôn Groes Gringotts Wizarding Bank * Chinese (PRC): 古灵阁 (Gǔlínggé, "Ancient spirit(ual) court") * Chinese (Taiwan): 古靈閣(Gǔlínggé, "Ancient spirit(ual) court") * Croatian: Čarobnjačka banka Gringotts * Czech: Gringottova kouzelnická banka * Danish: Gringotts Troldmandsbank (literal) * Dutch: Goudgrijp (Goldgrasp/Goldmizer) * Faroese: Gringott Gandabankin * Finnish: Irveta * French: Banque de Gringotts * German: Gringotts Zaubererbank * Greek, Modern: Γκρίνγκοτς (Gkríngkots) * Hebrew: גרינגוטס * Hindi: same * Hungarian: Gringotts Varázslóbank (literal) * Icelandic: Gringottbankinn ''(banki galdramanna) * Italian: ''Gringott * Japanese: 魔法使いの銀行グリンゴッツ (Mahōtsukai no Ginkō Guringottsu; literal) * Korean : 그린고트 (Glingotŭ) * Latvian: Gringoti * Lithuanian: Gringotso burtininkų bankas * Norwegian: Flirgott * Portuguese (Brazil): Banco Gringotes (Gringotes Bank) * Portuguese (Portugal): Banco Gringotts (Gringotts Bank) * Polish: Bank Gringotta * Romanian:Gringotts * Russian: Банк Гринготс * Slovak: Gringottbanka * Slovenian: čarovniška banka Gringott * Spanish: Gringotts * Swedish: Gringotts trollkarlsbank (or just simply Gringotts) * Thai: ธนาคารกริงกอตส์ * Turkish: Gringotts Büyücülük Bankası * Ukrainian: Ґрінґотс (Gringots) * Vietnamese: Ngân hàng Gringotts * Welsh: Banc Gringrwn Hogsmeade * Bulgarian: Хогсмийд * Catalan: Hogsmeade * Croatian: Hogsmeade *Czech: Prasinky *Danish: Hogsmeade *Dutch: Zweinsveld (zweins is a homophone of zwijns "hog's", plus veld field is hog's field") *Estonian: Siganurme * Faroese: Hogsmeade *Finnish: Tylyaho ("tyly" from "Tylypahka" ("Hogwarts"), "aho" means "meadow") *French: Pré-au-lard ("pré" means "meadow" and "lard" comes from hogs - you can find that in "Poudlard", translation of "Hogwarts".) *German: Hogsmeade *Hebrew: הוגסמיד *Hungarian: Roxmorts *Icelandic: Hogsmeade *Italian: Hogsmeade *Korean: 호그스미드 (Hogŭsŭmidŭ) *Latvian: Cūkmiestiņš *Lithuanian: Kiauliasodis *Norwegian: Galtvang *Polish: Hogsmeade *Portuguese (Brazil): Vilarejo de Hogsmeade (Small village of Hogsmeade) or Hogsmeade *Portuguese (Portugal): Vila de Hogsmeade (Hogsmeade Village) or Hogsmeade *Russian: Хогсмид (Hogsmid) *Serbian: Hogsmid *Slovak: Rokville *Slovenian: Meryascoveena *Spanish: Hogsmeade *Swedish: Hogsmeade * Ukrainian: Гоґсмід (Gogsmid) *Vietnamese: Làng Hogsmeade (Hogsmeade Village) Knockturn Alley * Bulgarian: "Мракон-али" (Mrakon-ali, from мрак mrak, "darkness", possibly дракон 'drakon, "dragon", and rhymed with Diagon Alley). * Catalan: Ronda de Golallop ('gola' meaning 'throat'; 'llop' meaning 'wolf') * Chinese (PRC): 翻倒巷 (Fāndàoxiàng, "Up down lane") * Croatian: Ulica Nokturno * Czech: Obrtlá ulice * Danish: Tusmørkegyden ("Twilight Alley") * Dutch: Verdonkeremaansteeg (donkere maan: dark moon, but: verdonkeremanen (verb) is an old-fashioned word for stealing, steeg=alley) * Faroese: Lúsastræti * French: L'Allée des Embrumes * Finnish: Iskunkiertokuja * German: Nokturngasse * Greek, Modern: Αδιέξοδος Αλέα (Adiéxodos Aléa) (Dead End Alley) * Hungarian: Zsebpiszok köz or Zsebkosz köz ("Pocket-dirt Alley") * Hindi: शू मंतर गली (śū mantara galī, "Shoe Mantar street") * Hebrew: סמטת נוקטורן * Hungarian: Zsebpiszok köz (''zseb = pocket; piszok = dirt; and köz meaning road)'' * Icelandic: Hlykkjasund * Italian: '' Notturn Alley'' * Japanese: 夜の闇横丁 (Nokutān Yokochō). The kanji used for Nokutān are usually read yoru no yami (lit. "darkness of the night", but are printed with the phonetic rendering ノクターン Nokutān ("Knockturn") printed above in furigana. The word nokutān is also the transliteration of "nocturne" in Japanese. * Korean: 녹턴 앨리 (Knockturn Alley) * Latvian: Nakteņu aleja * Lithuanian: Mušeikų skersgatvis * Norwegian: Spindelsmuget * Polish: Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu (translated into The street of deadly nocturne, pronounced /ˈu.li.ʦa ɕmʲɛɾ.ˈtɛl.nɛ.ɡɔ nɔk.ˈtuɾ.nu/) * Portuguese (Brazil): Travessa do Tranco (Shake's Alley) * Portuguese (Portugal): Rua Bativolta Pronounced like "Rua Bate e Volta" (rua =street; bate = knock; e= and; volta= turn) * Romanian: Nocturnalee (Nocturnal Alley) * Russian: Лютный переулок (Ljutnij pereulok) *Serbian: Nokturn Aleja '' * Slovak: ''Zašitá ulička * Slovenian: Nokturna ulica * Spanish: Callejón Knockturn * Swedish: Svartvändargränden (Blackturner alley) * Thai: ตรอกน็อคเทิร์น * Turkish: Knockturn Yolu (Knockturn Road) * Ukrainian: Алея Ноктерн (Aleya Noktern) * Vietnamese: Hẻm Knockturn Little Whinging * Bulgarian: Литъл Уингинг * Catalan: Little Whinging * Croatian: Little Whinging * Chinese (PRC): 小惠金镇 (Xiǎo huìjīn zhèn, "Small benefits-gold town") * Czech: Kvikálkov * Danish: Little Whinging * Dutch: Klein Zanikem (zaniken (verb) = to whine) * Faroese: Little Whinging * French: Little Whinging * German: Little Whinging * Hebrew: ווינגינג תחתית * Italian: Little Whinging * Korean: 리틀 위닝 (Little Whinging) * Latvian: Mazčīkste * Lithuanian: Litl Vingingas * Norwegian: Søndre Syting * Polish: Little Whinging * Portuguese (Brazil): Little Whinging * Portuguese (Portugal): Little Whinging * Romanian: Little Whinging * Russian: Литл Уингинг * Serbian: Malo Kukumavčilište * Slovak: Malé Neradostnice * Slovenian: Spodnji Stokes (stokati = to whine) * Spanish: Little Whinging * Swedish: Little Whinging * Thai: ลิตเติ้ล วิงจิง * Ukrainian: Літл-Вінґін (Litl-Vingin) * Welsh: Little Whinging The Leaky Cauldron * Bulgarian: "Продъненият котел" (Prodăneniǎ kotel) * Catalan: La marmita foradada * Chinese (PRC): 破釜酒吧 (Pò fǔjiǔ, ba, "Broken kettle bar") * Chinese (Taiwan): 破釜酒吧 (Pò fǔjiǔ, ba, "Broken kettle bar") * Croatian: Šuplji kotlić * Czech: Děravý kotel * Danish: Den Utætte Kedel (literal) * Dutch: De Lekke Ketel (literal) * Estonian: Lekkiv Katel * Faroese: Lekandi Potturin ''(literal) * Finnish: ''Vuotava noidankattila * French: Le Chaudron Baveur * German: Zum Tropfenden Kessel * Greek, Modern: Το ραγισμένο τσουκάλι (To ragisméno tsoukáli) * Hebrew: הקלחת הרותחת * Hindi: रिस्ती कढाई (ristī kaḍhāī, meaning "leaking cauldron" (literal)) * Hungarian: Foltozott Üst ("patched cauldron") * Icelandic: Leki seiðpotturinn * Irish: An Coire Ligeach (literal) * Italian: Il Paiolo Magico * Japanese: 漏れ鍋 (More Nabe; literal) * Korean: 리키 콜드런 ''(Liki koldŭlŏn) * Latin: ''Lebes Rimosus * Latvian: Caurais katls * Lithuanian: Kiauras katilas * Norwegian: Den lekke heksekjel * Polish: Dziurawy Kocioł * Portuguese (Portugal): O Caldeirão Escoante (semi-literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Caldeirão Furado * Romanian: La Ceaunul Spart * Russian: Дырявый котел (Dyrǎvyĭ kotel) * Serbian: Probušeni Kotao * Slovak: Deravý kotlík * Slovenian: Pri počenem kotlu * Spanish: El Caldero Chorreante * Swedish: Den Läckande Kitteln * Thai: ร้านหม้อใหญ่รั่ว * Turkish: Çatlak Kazan * Ukrainian: Дірявий Казан (Diryaviy Kazan) * Vietnamese: Quán Cái Vạc Lủng ("Holed Cauldron Inn/Restaurant") * Welsh: Y Gogor-Grochan Platform 9¾ * (Bulgarian: Перон Девет и три четвърти (Peron Devet i tri četvărti) * Catalan: Andana 9 i ¾ * Chinese (PRC): 9 ¾ 月台 * Czech: Nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě * Danish: "Perron Ni Trekvart" (literal) * Dutch: Perron 9 ¾ (literal) * Estonian: Platvorm 9 ¾ (literal) * Faroese: Pallur níggju og tríggir fjórðingar ''(Platform nine and three quarters) * Finnish: ''Laituri 9 ¾ (literal) * French: La voie 9 ¾ * German: Gleis neundreiviertel * Greek, Modern: Πλατφόρμα εννιά και τρία τέταρτα (Platfórma enniá kai tría tétarta) (literal) * Hebrew: רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים * Hindi: Platform No. पौने दस (paunē das') (literal) * Hungarian: 9 és háromnegyedik vágány (literal) * Icelandic:'' Brautarpallur níu og þrír fjórðu'' * Irish: Ardán a naoi agus trí cheathrú (literal) * Italian: Binario 9 e ¾ (literal) * Japanese: 九と四分の三番線 (Kyū to Yonbun no San Bansen; literal) * Korean: 9와 3/4 승강장 (guwa sabunesam sŭnggangjang; literal) * Latin: Crepidine Novem cum Tribus Partibus * Latvian: Platforma numur deviņi un trīs ceturtdaļas * Low Saxon: Gleis negendreeviddel (literal) * Lithuanian: '' Devintas su trimis ketvirčiais peronas'' * Norwegian: Plattform 9 ¾ * Polish: peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte aka peron numer 9 ¾ * Portuguese (Brazil): Plataforma 9 e ½ (Platform 9 and ½) * Portuguese (Portugal): Plataforma 9 e ¾ (literal) * Romanian: Peronul 9 ¾ * Russian: Платформа 9 и 3 четверти (Platforma devyatʹ i tri četverti) * Serbian: Peron 9 ¾ (Peron devet i tri četvrtine) * Slovak: Nástupište deväť a trištvrte (literal) * Slovenian: Peron 9 in ¾ * Spanish: Andén 9 ¾ (Plataforma 9 ¾ in the South-American edition) * Swedish: Plattform nio och trekvart * Thai: ชานชาลาที่เก้าเศษสามส่วนสี่ * Turkish: Platform 9 '' (Platform dokuz üç çeyrek) * Ukrainian: ''Платформа дев'ять і три чверті (Platforma dev'yat' i try chverti) * Vietnamese: Sân ga 9 ¾ (Sân ga Chín Ba-phần-tư) * Welsh: Platfform naw a thri chwarter Privet Drive * Bulgarian: Привит Драйв (Privit Draĭv) * Catalan: Privet Drive * Croatian: Kalinin prilaz * Czech: Zobí ulice (literally "Seedy Street") * Danish: Ligustervænget ''(Privet Cul-de-sac) * Dutch: ''Ligusterlaan (literally "Privet Avenue") * Faroese: Privet gøta * Finnish: Likusteritie * French: Privet Drive * German: Ligusterweg * Hebrew: דרך פריווט * Icelandic: Runnaflöt * Italian: Privet Drive * Korean: 프리벳가 (Pŭlibet Ga; 'Ga' Means 'street') * Latin: Gestatio Ligustrorum * Latvian: Dzīvžogu iela * Lithuanian: Ligustrų Gatvė * Low Saxon: Liguster-Weg * Norwegian: Hekkveien * Polish: Privet Drive * Portuguese (Brazil): Rua dos Alfeneiros * Portuguese (Portugal): Privet Drive * Romanian : Aleea Boschetelor * Russian: Тисовая улица (Tisovaja ulica) * Serbian: Šimširova ulica '' * Slovak : ''Privátna cesta * Slovenian: Rožmarinova ulica * Swedish: Privet Drive * Ukrainian: Прівіт-драйв ("Pryvit-drayv", where "Pryvit" means "Hello") Ministry of Magic * Bulgarian: Министерство на Магията * Catalan: Conselleria d'Afers Màgics (Magical Affairs Counseling) * Croatian: Ministarstvo Magije * Czech: Ministerstvo Kouzel * Danish: Ministeriet for Magi (literal) * Dutch: Ministerie van Toverkunst (literal) * Estonian: Võlukunsti Ministeerium (literal) * Faroese: Gandamálaráði ''(literal) * Finnish: ''Taikaministeriö * French: ministère de la Magie * German: Zaubereiministerium * Hebrew: משרד הקסמים * Hindi: जादू का मंत्रालय (jādū kā maṃtrālaya, "Ministry of Magic") * Hungarian: Mágiaügyi Minisztérium * Icelandic: Galdramálaráðuneytið * Italian: Ministero della Magia * Japanese: 魔法省 (Mahousen) * Korean: 마법부 (Ma bup bu) * Lithuanian: Magijos Ministerija * Malay: Kementerian Sihir * Norwegian: Magidepartementet * Polish: Ministerstwo Magii * Portuguese (Brazil): Ministério da Magia (literal) * Portuguese (Portugal): Ministério da Magia (literal) * Russian: Министерство Магии * Serbian: Ministarstvo Magije '' * Slovak: ''Ministerstvo Mágie * Slovenian: Ministrstvo za čaranje ''(literal) * Spanish: ''Ministerio de Magia (literal) * Swedish: Trollkarlsministeriet (the wizard ministry) * Thai: กระทรวงเวทมนตร์ * Turkish: Sihir Bakanlığı * Ukrainian: Міністерство магії (Ministerstvo magiyi) * Vietnamese: Bộ Pháp thuật Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Bulgarian: Училище за магия и вълшебство "Хогуортс" * Catalan: Escola de bruixeria Hogwarts * Croatian: Škola vještičarenja i čarobnjaštva Hogwarts * Chinese (PRC): 霍格沃茨魔法学校 (Huògéwòcí mófǎ xuéxiào,"Hogwarts School of Magic") * Chinese (Taiwan): 霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院 (Huògéhuázī mófǎ yǔ wūshù xuéyuàn, "Hogwarts College of Magic and Witchcraft") * Czech: Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích * Danish: Hogwarts Skole for Heksekunster og Troldmandsskab (literal) * Dutch: Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus ("Zweinstein College for Witchcraft and Hocus-Pocus") * Estonian: Sigatüüka Nõiduste ja Võlukunsti Kool * Faroese: Hogwarts skúli fyri gandakynstur og galdralist ''(literal) * Finnish: ''Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu ''('tyly' means a harsh and blunt person, pahka most likely comes from the word 'pahkasika' which is 'warthog'. So it would be 'Tylypahka School of Witches and Wizards') * French: ''Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie * Georgian: ჰოგვორტსის მაგიისა და ჯადოქრობის სკოლა '' * German: ''Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei * Greek, Modern: Σχολή "Χόγκουαρτς" για Μαγείες και Ξόρκια (Sholḗ "Hógkouarts" gia Mageíes kai Xórkia) * Hebrew: בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות * Hindi: होग्वर्ट्स जादू और तंत्र विद्यालय, Hōgvarţs jādū aur taṃtra vidyālay * Hungarian: Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola ("Roxfort Witch and Wizard Training Special School") * Icelandic: Hogwarts skóli Galdra og seiða (Hogwarts school of Magic and Potions) * Irish: Scoil chomhoideachais draíodóireachta Hogwarts ('Co-educational school of wizardry') * Italian: Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts ("Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft") * Japanese: ホグワーツ魔法魔術学校 (Hoguwātsu Mahō Majutsu Gakkō; literal) * Korean: 호그와트 마법학교 (Hogŭwatŭ mabŏbhakgyo) * Latin: Schola Hogvartensis Artium Magicarum et Fascinationis * Latvian: Cūkkārpas Raganības un burvestību arodskola * Lithuanian: '' Hogvartso Burtų ir Kerėjimo mokykla'' * Malay: Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts * Norwegian: Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom * Persian: مدرسه علوم و فنون جادوگری هاگوارتز * Polish: Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (pronounced /ˈʃko.wa ˈma.ɡi.i i ča.ɾɔ.ˈʥej.stfa f hɔɡ.ˈvaɾ.ʨɛ/) * Portuguese (Portugal): Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts ("Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry") * Portuguese (Brazil): Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ("Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft") * Romanian: Şcoala de farmece şi vrăjitorii Hogwarts * Russian: Школа чародейства и волшебства "Хогвартс" (Škola čarodeĭstva i volšebstva "Khogvarts") * Serbian: Hogvortska škola za veštice i čarobnjake (Hogwarts school for witches and wizards) * Slovak: Rokfortská stredná škola čarodejnícka ''(Rockfort's Secondary School of Magic) * Slovenian: ''Bradavičarska akademija za čarovnike in čarovnice * Spanish: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería * Swedish: Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom * Thai: โรงเรียนพ่อมดแม่มดและเวทมนตร์ศาสตร์ ฮอกวอตส์ * Turkish: Hogwarts Cadıcılık ve Büyücülük Okulu * Ukrainian: Гоґвортська школа чарів і чаклунства (Gogvortska shkola chariv i chaklunstva) * Vietnamese:'' Trường Phù thủy và Pháp sư Hogwarts/Học viện Ma thuật và Pháp thuật Hogwarts'' ("Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards") * Welsh: Ysgol Hudoliaeth a Dewiniaeth Hogwarts Hogwarts * Bulgarian: "Хогуортс" (Hoguorts) * Catalan: Hogwarts * Chinese (PRC): 霍格沃茨 (Huògéwòcí) * Chinese (Taiwan): 霍格華茲 (Huògéhuázī) * Croatian: Hogwarts * Czech: Bradavice (literal) * Danish: Hogwarts * Dutch: Zweinstein * Estonian: Sigatüügas * Faroese: Hogwarts * Finnish: Tylypahka * French: Poudlard (poux de lard = hog's lice) * German: Hogwarts * Greek, Ancient: ῾Υογοήτου (ʰyogoḗtou, Hog-magic) * Greek, Modern: Χόγκουαρτς (Hógkouarts) * Hebrew: הוגוורטס * Hungarian: Roxfort (from Roquefort and Oxford) * Icelandic: Hogwartskóli * Italian: Hogwarts * Japanese: ホグワーツ (Hoguwātsu) * Korean: 호그와트 (Hogŭwatŭ) * Latvian: Cūkkārpa * Lithuanian: Hogvartsas * Low Saxon: Hogwarts * Norwegian: Galtvort (literal) * Polish: Hogwart * Romanian: Hogwarts * Russian: Хогвартс (Hogvarts) * Serbian: Hogvorts * Slovak: Rokfort (like the cheese) * Slovenian: Bradavičarka * Spanish: Hogwarts * Swedish: Hogwarts * Thai: ฮอกวอตส์ * Ukrainian: Гоґвортс (Gogvorts) * Welsh: Hogwarts * Vietnamese: Hogwarts de2:Liste von Orten in anderen Sprachen Category:Lists (real-world) Category:Translations (real-world)